


Fiestas y otras celebraciones

by begok



Category: SKAM (Norway), SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 19:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11237238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begok/pseuds/begok
Summary: Isak recibe la nota de su examen de Biología y quiere celebrarlo.





	Fiestas y otras celebraciones

Mientras los chicos le felicitan con palmadas en la espalda, lo único que quiere es coger el teléfono y llamar a Even para darle la noticia, así que se escabulle hasta el patio en cuanto sus amigos dejan de prestarle atención.

Even responde tras el segundo tono y su voz, alegre y grave, le hace sonreír.

  * Hey.
  * Hey. Tengo un 6 en Biología.
  * ¡Enhorabuena! ¡Ése es mi chico! –no puede evitar sonreír cuando percibe el orgullo en la voz de su novio.
  * ¿Hasta qué hora trabajas hoy?
  * Tengo el último turno, llegaré tarde. ¿Qué tenías en mente?
  * Los chicos quieren que vayamos a una fiesta esta noche y así celebramos lo de Biología. Haremos la pre fiesta en casa.
  * Lo pasaréis muy bien, te lo mereces después de todo lo que has estudiado.
  * ¿No vas a venir?
  * Saldré tarde y estoy cansado –Even suena triste, pero Isak sabe que ha sido una semana dura.
  * Llámame cuando salgas y, si te animas… Me gustaría celebrarlo también contigo.
  * Libro todo el fin de semana, así que podemos celebrarlo cuantas veces quieras –Isak se lame los labios y sonríe como un imbécil cuando escucha eso, imaginándose qué van a hacer exactamente.
  * Nos vemos luego –sabe que Even puede percibir la sonrisa en su voz.
  * Te quiero.
  * Y yo a ti.



Cuelga el teléfono, sintiéndose un poco decepcionado porque Even no estará con ellos esa noche, pero sabiendo que se lo recompensará en cuanto tenga oportunidad y esa idea le hace sonreír.

***************** 

Está un poco borracho y algo colocado, pero no lo suficiente para no saber lo que está haciendo, así que abre la puerta del apartamento con cuidado, intentando no hacer ruido porque está seguro de que Even ya está durmiendo. Todo está a oscuras, pero la luz de la luna entra por las ventanas dejándole ver el cuerpo desnudo de su novio sobre la cama, parcialmente cubierto con la sábana y abrazado a la almohada de Isak, con la nariz hundida en ella. La visión le recuerda que lleva horas pensando en lo mucho que desea a Even.

Le observa unos segundos, tal vez un par de minutos, apoyado en el quicio de la puerta y con una sonrisa tonta en los labios. Y esta vez no es culpa de los porros.

Se desnuda rápidamente, pero intentando no hacer ruido y sube a la cama, ocupando el lugar en el que normalmente duerme Even y le abraza por la espalda, hundiendo la nariz en el pelo de la parte de atrás de su cabeza y aspirando profundamente para llenarse de su aroma. Even se remueve un poco entre sus brazos y suelta un murmullo de placer, pero no se despierta.

El silencio es total en el apartamento, sólo llegan algunos pequeños ruidos procedentes de la calle, e Isak disfruta de la quietud, de la respiración regular de Even y el tacto suave de la piel de su estómago contra la palma de su mano. No puede evitar acariciarlo mientras besa su nuca y su hombro.

Even tarda solo un par de minutos en despertarse, girando el rostro hasta que sus ojos se encuentran. Su novio tiene la mirada somnolienta, pero le sonríe como un acto reflejo.

  * ¿Qué tal lo has pasado?



No puede evitar pegarse más contra su cuerpo, estrechándole con fuerza a la vez que pasa una pierna por encima de las suyas.

  * Te he echado de menos.



A Even se le escapa la sonrisa y se gira aún más para poder darle un rápido beso en los labios.

  * Lo siento, me hubiera encantado ir, pero estaba agotado. Hoy ha sido un día duro en el trabajo.



Hunde la nariz en el hueco que forman el cuello y el hombro de Even y respira hondo antes de besar la piel caliente que tiene a su alcance. Su novio gime bajito y entrelaza los dedos con los suyos.

Isak se coloca a horcajadas sobre el cuerpo de su compañero, que pone sus manos sobre sus muslos y le sonríe, levantando las cejas provocativamente.

  * ¿Sigues cansado? –pregunta mientras se inclina hasta que su nariz roza la de Even, que mete los dedos en su pelo y le besa, separándole los labios con la lengua, adentrándose en su boca hasta que a Isak le falta el aire.
  * Para ti, nunca –responde su novio contra sus labios antes de volver a besarle.



Se besan durante horas o minutos, Isak no lo sabe, sólo que le laten los labios y los siente hinchados, rojos y calientes cuando se separan. Los dedos de Even sujetan su pelo con tanta fuerza que le duele el cuero cabelludo pero no se queja, solo gruñe cuando siente cómo afloja el agarre.

Siguen besándose y acariciándose, frotándose para excitarse, como si el simple hecho de estar juntos no fuera suficiente. Los dedos de Even se clavan en sus caderas, acompañando su movimiento de vaivén, haciendo que sus erecciones se rocen e Isak jadee contra sus labios.

  * Me vuelves loco –la voz de Even suena rota y a Isak se le atasca el aliento en la garganta por lo que esas palabras significan viniendo de Even.



Como si pudiera leerle la mente, Even sonríe y se incorpora para ponerse a su altura, poniendo la mano en su nuca para acercarle a su boca.

  * En la mejor manera posible.



Gime cuando Even le besa, succionando sus labios antes de mordisquearlos hasta que su cerebro deja de pensar y sólo siente a su novio envolviéndole, sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y su olor llenando sus fosas nasales.

Empuja a Even para que vuelva a tumbarse y, sin pensarlo mucho, coge el bote de lubricante que guardan en la mesita y echa un poco sobre su mano. Even no aparta su mirada de él, observándole como hipnotizado cuando comienza a prepararse, usando sus dedos para darle todo un espectáculo.

Extiende un poco de lubricante sobre el pene de Even, que se muerde el labio para hogar su jadeo, y se coloca para dejar que se deslice lentamente en su interior. Respira hondo, acostumbrándose a la intromisión y adaptándose a la sensación, sabiendo que su novio no deja de observarle para detenerle si ve algún gesto de dolor. Nota las manos de Even sosteniendo sus caderas, obligándole a ir más despacio.

Cierra los ojos y echa la cabeza hacia atrás cuando se siente lleno, las manos de Even acariciándole, ascendiendo desde su cintura a su cuello y poniéndole la piel de gallina. Es todo demasiado intenso y a Isak le cuesta respirar.

  * ¿Estás bien? ¿Te he hecho daño? –Even parece preocupado, así que se obliga a abrir los ojos y mirarle, sonriéndole cuando sus ojos se encuentran.
  * Estoy perfectamente –su voz le suena extraña, como si fuera la de otra persona, con un tono grave y ahogado.



Even le sonríe, subiendo una de sus manos hasta que roza su mejilla e Isak gira un poco la cabeza, apoyando su rostro en la palma de su novio, que acaricia sus labios con el pulgar. Acaricia la yema con su lengua, dejando que entre en su boca para succionarlo, excitándose cuando las pupilas de Even se dilatan aún más y escucha cómo se le escapa un profundo gemido.

Comienza moviéndose despacio, disfrutando de la sensación, dejando que las caricias de Even recorran su cuerpo y le hagan estremecerse. Se apoya en el pecho de su novio para impulsarse, inclinándose para besarle cuando es incapaz de contener los gemidos. Las manos de Even parecen estar en todas partes, en su espalda, sobre sus muslos, alrededor de su cintura… y las echa de menos en cuanto desaparecen.

En cuestión de minutos, sus movimientos se aceleran y sus cuerpos chocan con fuerza, lanzando descargas eléctricas por todo su cuerpo cuando el ángulo hace que Even roza ese punto que le hace perder la cabeza.

Sisea cuando la mano de Even le rodea y comienza a masturbarle. Apoya la frente en la de su novio y roza su nariz con la suya mientras nota cómo el orgasmo se forma en sus entrañas y explota en oleadas que le hacen gruñir contra la boca de Even, bebiéndose sus gemidos cuando él también se corre un par de embestidas después.

Se deja caer sobre Even, que le abraza y le estrecha con fuerza contra su pecho, acariciando su espalda distraídamente mientras le besa en la mejilla.

  * ¿Qué tal están los chicos?



A Isak le cuesta pensar, porque aún siente cómo el orgasmo le sacude de pies a cabeza, pero se obliga a prestar atención a su novio.

  * Magnus nos ha dado más detalles de los que necesitábamos sobre lo que él y Vilde hacen en la cama –Isak se estremece y esta vez no es de placer, provocando que Even se ría.
  * Aún está emocionado por haber perdido la virginidad, no seas malo con él.
  * Hay cosas que no necesito saber sobre Vilde, de verdad –pone cara de asco y Even se ríe aún más.
  * Os escuché hablar alguna vez antes de que tú y yo estuviéramos juntos y no parecía importarte los detalles que daba Jonas de su chica sin clítoris.
  * No la conocía. Pero conozco a Vilde y de verdad que no necesito saberlo.



Even asiente y acaricia su mejilla con el dorso de la mano, bajando hasta su barbilla para levantarle el rostro y besar su nariz.

  * De verdad, siento no haber ido, quería celebrarlo contigo.



Se incorpora lo suficiente para poder mirar a Even a los ojos y acaricia su pelo, poniendo un mechón tras su oreja.

  * Podemos celebrarlo de tres millones de formas diferentes hasta el lunes.



Su novio sonríe, con esa sonrisa alegre y abierta que le detiene el corazón durante unos segundos antes de hacer que se desboque.

  * Te quiero –Even roza su nariz con la suya y se inclina hasta que sus labios se tocan.
  * Yo también te quiero.




End file.
